Dicing with Death Episode 147
]] ] Malcifer Recap Days 10 to 12 It is night time again and Malcifer Winter is in the underground laboratory reading more of his Grandmother's Journals. He discovers Spirit Armor and casts it on himself, but it makes him appear more gaunt. He also notices the new zombies are decaying at a slower rate than expected. Day 13 Lord Rosegrove calls for Malcifier, and he comes out of the underground laboratory. Sheriff Fredi is outside. Sheriff Fredi reports that a travelling knight has arrived in town and was in Bates' Tavern when he drank himself into a rage and attacked Jason the Town's Blacksmith. Jason lost his left hand. Malcifier grabs his weapons and follows Sheriff Fredi into the village. Malcifer arrives at Bates' Tavern and greets the Knight, Kel William Courville in Eridonian, not Old Gadian. Kel William says he wishes to complain that a commoner attacked him and he wants to see the commoner put in the stockades. Kel William's Shield isn't one from the old Gadian houses but of a tower with crossed lances, all gold against a field of blue. Malcifer says justice will be served, and asks Kel William Courville to follow him outside to the sheriff. Malcifer asks Sheriff Fredi to get Jason the blacksmith for him. They wait outside the Sheriff's House on the other side of the village centre. Jason arrives with his wife and the town Lilith the Herbalist. Jason says he was only reaching for his drink when Kel William attacked him. Malcifer pats the knight on the back and casts Withing Touch, but the spell doesn't kill him. Sheriff Fredi panics and shoots with a crossbow and misses the Knight and hits Little Jimmy. Malcifer calls on the crowd to mob up on the Knight. The knight kills 2 townsfolk, including Little Jimmy's mother, Janet, as the mob overbears him to a bloody pulp. The knight is thrown in the stockades. Malcifer walks over to the dead. Little Jimmy's father, Big Jimmy the Tailor, is crying over his dead wife and son. Malcifer says he can save them. Little Jimmy and Janet are carried over to Lilith's hut. Big Jimmy is asked to wait outside. Malcifer and Lilith get to work on the dead. Malcifer sews Janet back together. Malcifer then touches each of the corpses's brains and turns them into zombies to Lilith's horror. Malcifer commands the new zombies to be passive. Malcifer calls Big Jimmy in, who rushes in to hug his "alive" son. Malcifer explains they have been to the other side and are changed, and now have a hatred for the living. Big Jimmy will need to be marked in order to be safe. Malcifer leads the zombies, Lilith & Big Jimmy up to his estate, to the amazement of the crowd outside. Malcifer brands Big Jimmy with the mark of servitude spell, protecting him from the zombies while Lilith watches. Then Big Jimmy leaves with his wife and son. Malcifer and Lilith talk a little about concealing the smell of the decaying zombies, and Malcifer remembers the rosemary hedge running along the back of his estate. Lilith takes her leave and goes to harvest it. Lord Rosegrove is pleased that his longtime working on the rosemary hedge will be put to use. Malcifer returns to the village, everyone has gone to bed except the weeping knight still in the stockade. Malcifer walks past the stockade into the Sheriff's house. Malcifer asks Sheriff Fredi about where the other dead woman, Ruby, is. The Sheriff explains that she is resting in the chapel, going to be buried tomorrow. He also says the Knight's belonging have been put next to his horse outside the tavern. Malcifer goes over to the knight's belongings and horse. Malcifer walks into the chapel, sees no one there, then carries Ruby's body out onto the horse. Then he rides the horse and things back to the estate. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Malcifer Winter Episodes